Done
by DeadDoll19
Summary: AU. A 'Yugi gets ignored and hurt after Yami gets his own body' fic. Though this time, when Yugi leaves, it doesn't go well. contains rape, yaoi, ooc characters, violence, blood, cutting and otherwise fits the rating. Please read &review.
1. Chapter 1

person

It hurts. That's what I thought as I cleaned myself. The pain wasn't a new thing. I had felt it a lot when I lived with my parents and then again when the bullies would beat me up. I just didn't expect to feel it again after I met Yami.

Yami had promised to protect me, to make sure that I was never hurt again. So why did he break that promise? Why did he stop caring? Why did he just watch as I got hurt? WHY did HE hurt me?

But I guess it's stupid to ask questions nobody's gonna answer, since there is no one to answer. They all left me, Joey, Honda, Anzu, Ryou; Bakura, Seto and Mokuba, even my own grandfather.

But there's nothing I can do about it, so I should just as well get used to it. That's what I thought a few months ago, when my loved ones started to ignore me.

In the start it wasn't so bad, just my friends stopping to spend time with me and instead hang out with Yami. Then it got worse, as I started to get bullied again. It got even worse when my, now former, friends started bullying me too. Then, after some time, even my grandfather started ignoring me, when I got home bloody and bruised.

It was horrible, but at least I still had Yami at that time. He always comforted me when I was sad, even though he didn't know why. That what I hated about him, he was the one causing me all this pain, but he didn't even know it. He didn't know why I was often covered in my own blood and bruised. He didn't know why I broke down almost every night and cried myself to sleep. He didn't see when my ex-friends beat me up or when they yelled at me. He didn't see when my grandfather slapped me whenever I did something wrong, or when he told me he wished that he was his grandson, not me.

But there was nothing I could do about it. Yami just couldn't see it and when he finally did, he didn't help me. Instead he just watched as my ex-friends beat me and actually laughed. He laughed at my pain.

After that he just wasn't the same anymore. He ignored me just like everyone else, and that's when I started cutting myself.

I know it sounds weird, but cutting myself, and the pain because of it, was wonderful. It wasn't that the pain itself was wonderful, more that the physical pain distracted me from the mental pain.

First I just cut myself around once a week, but slowly it got more and more often. I also started hearing a voice. It started one time when I had cut myself more than usual and I was lying on the floor of the attic (oh yeah, forgot to mention I'm moved to the attic because Yami got my room), and just before I blacked out I heard a voice telling me to die.

It wasn't the only time I heard that voice, actually I heard it quite often. It talked to me every before I fell asleep, in school and when I just lied on my bed in my new room. It didn't tell me to die like the first time I heard it, but still told me to go further, to keep cutting and to cut deeper. And I did as it told me and cut myself deeper, until one day I tried to commit suicide.

It would have worked if it wasn't for Yami, again. He wanted to borrow some of my notes for a test we were going to have in school the next day, and when he saw me bleeding on the floor, unconscious, he called the hospital. When I woke up a couple of days later, I found myself in a my own bed, with Yami by my side, staring at me with so much anger, like I just broke one of his precious cards.

Before I could say anything he slapped me across the face, and I just stared at him. I didn't know what to say and when I finally found the words, he wouldn't' let me say them.

He pinned my hands to the bed with his own and kissed me hard enough to bruise my lips. I struggled against him, but he was far superior in strength, and my struggles were useless.

He pinned both my wrist above my head with one hand and pushed the other one up under my shirt. I started to panic and struggled more than before, and this time it actually worked, and I got thrust a knee in his crotch.

He groaned and rolled of me, and down on the floor. I must have hit him harder than I thought 'cause he didn't get up for a while, and I took that opportunity to grab a bag and started to toss different clothes in it and the money I had saved up for years to college.

After that I tried to get out, but Yami had recovered and stood in the way. He longed out after me, but to my luck I was faster and smaller, so I dug under his arm and out the door, down the stairs and out the front door.

I ran and ran, down different streets, not really knowing where to go, and after some time I finally lost Yami.

I sat down on a porch to some house and thought about it all. There was no going back now; I knew that much, but the thought about being on my own was scary. And what if they found me, and then what would I do.

I couldn't stay in domino, hell I couldn't even stay in Japan. They would find me and when they did, they would be mad. And they would beat me up again, maybe so serious that I would end up with permanent damage.

But where would I go. I got an idea and found the money I had taken with me. It wasn't that much, but it should be enough for a one way ticket. After thinking about it for another couple of minutes I decided that I would run away, and headed for the airport.

I arrived at the airport after around 12 minutes, after running through a lot of small alleys, to prevent meeting anyone I knew. But when I arrived I faced a problem, I had no idea where I was going to go. In my hurry I had completely forgot to think about such an important matter.

I looked at the departure board to see which plane was leaving soon. I saw that a plane to America, Florida was leaving in 50 minutes. So I bought a ticket and waited on a bench in the airport.

Around twenty minutes later a voice announced that the plane to America, Florida was ready to be boarded. I went to the gate to the plane and got on. I then found my seat and waited.

Around 25 minutes later a woman announced that the plane was full and that we were to take our seatbelts on. Then the plane rolled out on the lane and took off. Having nothing to do I just looked out the window, engulfed in my thoughts the whole trip.

When the plane landed and everyone got off, I went outside the airport. Luckily I only had one bag that was small enough so I could have it with me on the plane, and therefore didn't have to wait for my bag, so I could leave the airport pretty fast.

When I got outside the airport I looked around. I didn't have much money left, but it should be enough to stay a night at a motel. I looked around for a cheap one and after an hour and a half, I found a place that was cheap enough, so that I could stay for around a week.

After I got settled in my room, I laid down on my bed and fell asleep. I woke up the next morning, or noon, and thought about what I was going to do. I needed to find a place to live, and some way to pay for it.

I took a trip around to look for a place to work, so I could get some money. After looking for 5 hours, I ended up with nothing. There was no place that had a vacant job, so I headed back to the motel.

But on the way I was pulled into an alley. Someone held my arms behind my back and put a hand for my mouth, so I couldn't scream for help. I started to panic and struggled to get out of the grip that was holding me. But despite my efforts, the grip on me didn't loosen an inch.

When my strength was used up I looked around and saw that there was more than one. As far as I could see, there was about 7-12 people, all staring at me.

Someone handed the person that was holding me a cloth, which the person holding me put over my mouth and nose. I smelled something weird on the cloth and started to get dizzy. It didn't take very long 'till I got unconscious.


	2. Chapter 2

When I woke up, I found myself in a cage in a warehouse-like room, somewhere unknown.

Still a little dizzy, I looked around and found out that I wasn't the only one in the room. There were 6 others in cages similar to mine, some unconscious and some awake. In a cage about a meter from me, was a man looking around 20-21 years old.

After a closer look I could see that his skin was bruised and bloody, and that he was shivering. Not really knowing what to do, I asked the man what was going on. He looked at me like I was trying to kill him, and then looked away from me. Realizing that I couldn't get him to answer me, I just sat and waited.

Not having much else to do, I inspected my surroundings. It was very dark, so I couldn't see so much, but I could see another person, not very far from me. It was a male, big muscled and wearing a white tank top which was pretty torn, and a pair of old pants, judging from the state they were in. He had tattoos lining his arms, and on most of his visible skin. Not being able to study any of the others closer, due to the dark, i sat back and continued waiting.

After around 3 hours someone, a man looking about 30 with brown hair, walked into the room and took the man in the cage near me, the one who wouldn't answer me, and dragged him out the room, with much trouble, as the man struggled against him. The man closed the door after him and locked it.

And once against I sat and waited. A couple of hours later the man came back, dragging the other man after him. The other man was unconscious and as far as I could see, even more bruised and bloody than before. The man left again.

After another couple of hours a different man, looking around 20 with black hair, came, a lot of other men behind him. The men took three of us, me included, out of the cages and out of the room. They took us down several hallways and stopped by a red door. After taking us inside, the men left, only the man with the black hair stayed back.

The room was impressive. It was a giant bedroom with a big canopy bed, in black and white, standing at the far wall. At a closer look, I could see it was made of black wood, and the sheets and drapes were of white silk. By the far wall, to the right of the bed, was a big, black dresser. It was made in Victorian style, and very beautiful. On the wall to the left of the bed, was a door in black wood, with a white doorknob. The whole floor was covered in a black carpet, and the walls and ceiling were white. Though my attention wasn't on the room very long, before it went back to the black haired man.

The man looked at us like he was looking at merchandise and quietly hummed to himself. He stopped when he looked at me. I was shivering with fear. I had no idea what was going on and the look the black haired man gave me didn't help.

The black haired man called the men in again and pointed at me. The black haired man told them to take me to the arena, and the men complied. Two of them took one of my arms each and started to drag me out of the room and down a different hallway than the one we came from.

Terrified I tried to ask the two men what was happening, but they wouldn't answer me. We stopped at two big metal doors and waited. Soon the doors opened and the men dragged me into the room behind them. What I saw inside made my guts turn.

It was a big room with a round metal cage around three meters high and 4 meters wide. And hanging on its bars was weapons. Big weapons like an axe and a Morningstar, and smaller weapons like a gun and a dagger. But what was really scaring me, was that all around the cage was people. And they were cheering.

At that time I didn't know what they were cheering at. But I soon found out. The men dragged me to the cage and threw me into it. I stood up and when I looked in front of me the tattooed man, from one of the other cages back in the other room, stood at the other end. They closed and locked the cage door and then left.


	3. Chapter 3

3. person

Yugi was frightened. He couldn't think clear with all the screaming and cheering around him.

Suddenly the noise stopped and everyone's attention, including the two in the cage's, turned to the black haired man, who had stepped out on a podium.

The podium was on the wall in a gap between the cheering people, and a little over them. The man raised his hand and said, "The rules are the following, everything is allowed, you can use any of the weapons in the cage. But any tries on attacking the people outside the cage will lead to immediate disqualification, and punishment. Now, let the battle begin."

A bell was heard, and as people started screaming again, the big guy grabbed a huge axe, that hung on the bars right next to him, and advanced on Yugi. Terrified, Yugi tried to run away from the man, but it was very hard to do in the cage.

Yugi was so concentrated on getting away from the man, that he kept running into the bars of the cage. A lot of the weapons had fallen down from the impact, and a small, black gun had fallen right in Yugi's path.

Too occupied with watching the man, Yugi didn't see the gun, and tripped over it. When Yugi hit the ground, he lay there confused for a few seconds.

But he quickly sat up when he heard a roar from the man, who was charging at him with the axe raised above his head.

In utter fear, Yugi grabbed what was nearest, and raised it in front of himself in a weak attempt for protection. The guy had reached him and was hovering over him. As the man brought the axe down, Yugi squeezed what he was holding, in fright. A loud bang echoed around him, and the man dropped in front of Yugi.

The same bell that had signaled the start of the fight, signaled the end of it. The noise from the audience tripled, some cheering and others shouting in anger.

Three loud 'thumps' echoed through the room and everybody's attention was again on the black haired man. The man raised his right arm and shouted, "The battle is over, Gen lost. The winner is STAR!" As he finished the whole room erupted in screams.

Yugi hadn't moved. He still sat on the floor, with the gun in his hands, and stared at the unmoving body in front of him. Blood was slowly forming a puddle under the man, and a single, thin stream, almost lazily, moved towards Yugi.

Yugi didn't think. His mind had, in a way, shut down. He couldn't hear the screaming around him. Even though he was staring at the body in front of him, he couldn't see it. He couldn't grasp it.

Suddenly, like by the push of a button, Yugi's mind started functioning again. Everything crashed down around him. And by the sheer pressure of the situation, Yugi collapsed, blackness consuming him.


	4. Chapter 4

When Yugi awoke, he was back in the cage, in the warehouse like room. He looked around, a little confused at first, until the memories hit him, and he puked.

It had come so suddenly, that he didn't have time to move, and had puked on himself. As he looked down himself he saw, next to the puke, dried blood plastering his legs. He threw up again.

He looked away from himself and tried to take deep breaths. After a while he calmed down, and once again began to look at his surroundings.

Everything looked the same. But there was one change that Yugi tried to avoid thinking of. The cage were the tattooed man had been, were empty. As soon as he saw that, he averted his eyes.

Having nothing else to do, Yugi stared at a point on one of the walls close to him, and let his mind wander. Although he made sure not to think about the recent events.

After what felt to Yugi like hours, he didn't have a clock so he wasn't sure, the same men that took him to the room and the big cage, came again. Though this time the black haired man wasn't with them.

Yugi backed away from the men in fear, but he couldn't get far in the small cage. Not in the least faced by the act, the men opened Yugi's cage and grabbed him.

They led him out of the room and down the same path as before, to the black haired man's room. The black haired man wasn't in the room, but two young guys were. The men that held Yugi, handed him over to them.

There was one with short, brown hair, green eyes and a studded piercing in the room between his lower lip and chin. the other one had blonde hair that went to his shoulders and blue eyes.

They led him through a door in the room, that led to the bathroom.

The bathroom was almost as big as the other room, and only black and white. The walls, floor and ceiling were covered in white tiles. On the left there was a toilet and next to it a sink, both in white porcelain, and with the handles and faucet in gold, or something gold colored. There was a huge, black, round carpet in the middle, which was fluffy and about 4 centimeters deep, And on the wall opposite of the door, a giant tub where, as long as the wall and around two meters wide. It was filled with steaming water and smelled pleasantly of strawberry. Next to the tub, on the right wall, where big fluffy towels, probably bigger than Yugi, in black and white.

The one with the piercing led Yugi over to the middle of the carpet. The other one went over to the tub and put his hand in the water. He pulled his hand back and walked over to Yugi and the other guy.

Yugi was so frightened he hadn't dared to move. But he did jump slightly when he felt them both start tugging on the hem of his shirt. The two continued, like they hadn't noticed the movement. But Yugi, now out of his frozen state of fright, grabbed his shirt and held it down.

'Why are they undressing me?' thought Yugi, 'why do they want to take my clothes off? What are they going to do to me?'.

Too terrified to think, Yugi tried to move away from them, but the blue eyed one grabbed his arm and held him in place.

Yugi looked fearfully at the two, and when they took a hold of his shirt again, he didn't move. But he still held on to his shirt, and hindered its removal.

Though that didn't deter the two, as the blue eyed one took hold of his other arm as well, and held them above his head. As he did that, the other one started pulling his shirt off.

In the meantime, Yugi had started whimpering, with tears rolling down his cheeks. Though, when the green eyed one reached for his belt, he started sobbing.

'Please, please no more. I can't take any more. What are they going to do? Why do they keep undressing me? Can't they see I don't want to be undressed? Why isn't anyone telling me what's going on?' thought Yugi, panicking.

At hearing the sobbing, the one undoing his belt's face softened. He removed his hands from Yugi's pants and placed them on his arms. He looked at the other guy and after a moment, the other let go of Yugi's arms.

He then, slowly and gently, pulled Yugi's arms towards his pants. Yugi, who had closed his eyes in fear, opened them and stared at the green eyed man, whose face held a gentle smile.

Yugi was a little confused at first, but with another pull from the guy, Yugi realized what he wanted.

But instead of being calming, like the pierced guy thought, it just made Yugi more scared than before. Yugi began to sob harder, and the other two got confused. Not knowing what to do, they just stared at Yugi.

After some time, Yugi finally calmed down, though he was still shaking with almost silent sobs.

Through his shaking, Yugi mumbled broken sentences, "why...*sob*...w-why...me...*hic*...w-w-what d-di-did..*sob*...*sob*...I d-do...*hic*...*sniff*...w-why...why..." The blonde one's eyes lit up with understanding.

He slowly moved towards Yugi, and grabbed his shoulders. Yugi, surprised, looked up at him. Fear was evident in his amethyst eyes, and it only grew when the blonde guy started turning him. Yugi reluctantly moved the way the guy wanted, and ended up staring at the tub filled with water. The one with the piercing realized what he was doing, and why he was doing it.

Moving to stand in front of Yugi, the brunette pointed at the tub. Yugi had no idea of what they were doing. Seeing this, the brunette motioned for the blonde to follow. The blonde, still holding on to Yugi, did, and they all three moved closer to the tub.

'They're going to drown me! I knew I should have just been quiet and done what they wanted. Now I'm going to die!'.

They had reached the tub and were standing next to it. The big carpet didn't cover the floor there, so the cool touch of the floor chilled Yugi, and he started shacking for another reason.

His sobbing had calmed enough down to be almost gone. The pierced one took his left wrist, and guided his hand to the water. Yugi didn't move.

But as his hand touched the water, realization hit him. 'They want to give me a bath. (Well, that makes sense)'. The guy returned Yugi's hand to his side.

After a few seconds of silence, the blonde tried to resume disclothing Yugi, and this time Yugi let him. A few minutes later, Yugi stood in nothing, but his boxers.

To Yugi's relief they didn't try to remove them. Even though they were all guys, it was still uncomfortable being naked in front of others, in a situation like this.

The pierced guy took a gentle hold of Yugi's upper arm and pulled him towards the water. Yugi, knowing what he wanted, moved with him and descended into the water.

When he was situated in the tub, the unpierced one grabbed a sponge from a hidden cabinet in the wall, and poured soap on it, also from the cabinet. He did the same to another sponge, and gave one to the pierced one. Then they both began to scrub Yugi.

Yugi, being a little uncomfortable being washed by strangers, moved to take the sponge himself, from the blonde, but was abruptly stopped.

Confused, Yugi looked at the blonde's face, only to see a sort of mixed feeling, of sternness and fear. Not wanting to anger anyone, he just sat still as they washed him.

They were both very concentrated with the task, so Yugi didn't dare say anything, not that they seemed very talkable. When they finished, Yugi felt refreshed again. It was nice to be ridded of the blood, puke and dirt, which had stuck to him.

With help from the brunette, Yugi slowly arose from the water. Stepping out on the floor, he was suddenly wrapped in a giant towel. Looking up, he saw the blonde rubbing the towel on his back, the motion soothing. The other soon joined in and together they dried Yugi.

Even though the towel was warm, the cold floor chilled Yugi to the bone, and he started to slightly shake. The brunette saw this, and led them all over to the middle of the carpet again.

When Yugi's feet touched the carpet, he slowly started to regain his warmth. He closed his eyes and enjoyed the feel of the soft towel, as long as it lasted. It was over way too soon, after Yugi's opinion.

As the brunette hung the towel back on the rag that it came from, the blonde left the bathroom. He came back a few minutes later with some clothes in his hands.

He handed the clothes to Yugi, who quickly got dressed in them, glad he didn't have to wear his old dirty clothes.

His new clothes were mostly black. He was wearing a black wife beater with a big golden star in the middle. It was very tight, and clung close to his body. It was also very short, and didn't reach to more than the top of stomach. He was wearing a pair of very short, black shorts, with a large belt with a golden star in the middle. Those too, were very tight. On his feet he was wearing black socks, which went up to the middle of his thighs. On their rims where golden lines, matching the other stars on the outfit. It wasn't very comfortable, and Yugi wished he just had his own clothes.

While Yugi had gotten dressed, the to other guys had cleaned up and drained the tub. When they were finished, they each took a hold of one of Yugi's arms, and led him back to the bedroom.

There the black haired man stood, waiting.

As soon as Yugi entered the room, the black haired man's gaze locked with his. His intense gaze was quite uncomfortable, and Yugi started fidgeting under it.

The two guys let go of Yugi, and with a single bow to the black haired man, they left the room, through the door to the hallway.


	5. Chapter 5

"Hello, nice to meet you. My name is Tony, what is your name?" the black haired man asked.

"I-it's Yugi," answered Yugi.

"Yugi, hmm. What a sweet name. too bad you won't keep it," said Tony.

"Wha-what d-do you me-mean I won-won't keep i-it?" stuttered Yugi.

"What I mean is, that I have given you a new name already. It's Star, pretty good right?" said Tony, while slowly closing in on Yugi.

"I-I'm sorry, but I don't understand," whispered Yugi, slowly backing away from Tony.

"But it is very simple, dear Star. I own you now, so I renamed you." said Tony, his voice disgustingly sweet.

He smirked at Yugi, who had backed as far away as he could get, and now just stared at the man before him with huge, frightened eyes. Tony reached Yugi and bent slightly forward, so he hovered over the small boy.

Yugi's knees started to shake as he frantically looked for a way out of the placement he was in. Tony quickly got his attention again when he grabbed Yugi's chin. Yugi's eyes darted back to the big man in front of him, and he unconsciously held his breath.

Staring into the wide, terrified, amethyst orbs, Tony leaned down and captured Yugi's lips in a kiss. Yugi, frozen in shock, didn't move a muscle as Tony forced his mouth open. He didn't react either, when Tony's tongue invaded his mouth, and started roaming around. Tony slowly slid his right hand up Yugi's stomach, and Yugi shivered at the touch.

Yugi had gotten out of his shock, but was still too terrified to move. So he stood absolutely still, as Tony's hands went further up his stomach and started massaging his small chest. Tony moved his other hand up and pinched Yugi's left nibble between his fingers. Twisting it hard to the left, he elicited a cry from Yugi's which was muffled by Tony's mouth.

It wasn't before Tony's right hand had left his chest and moved lower, to the hem of his pants, and tugged at it, that Yugi started to react. He grabbed the hand with his own right, and tried to pull it away. But the hand wouldn't budge.

Realizing that it didn't work, Yugi grabbed the wrist with his other hand and, frantically, pulled with all his might. But the hand wouldn't budge.

Yugi started to panic. What he thought was going to happen in the bathroom was actually happening now. He was going to get raped, and judging by the fact the man was almost twice his size and obviously stronger, he couldn't stop it.

Knowing this Yugi started crying. It was small at first, a few tears rolling down his face, but it quickly escalated into sobbing, until Yugi was bawling. And all through this, Tony had moved himself and Yugi over to the bed.

Yugi was still bawling uncontrollably, so he didn't resist when Tony laid him down on the bed and stood to remove his own clothes.

But when Yugi, through a foggy view, saw Tony standing naked over him, he finally started resisting. He tried to flee to the other side of the bed, and almost succeeded, but was pulled back by his left ankle right before he reached the end.

Staring at Tony, Yugi kicked out after him with his left foot, while he grabbed at the sheets in an effort to resist Tony's pulling. But just like before it was useless, Tony was stronger than him.

"I must admit that I like a good struggle. It makes things more, interesting." Said Tony, his voice dripping with lust. "Please, please do-don't d-do thi-this. I-I be-be-beg you, le-let me… let me g-go," begged Yugi, stuttering from his constant crying.

But before he could start again, his mouth was covered by Tony's, the man's wet tongue sloshing around in his mouth.

Tony grabbed both of Yugi's hands and held them over his head, in one of his own. Then he moved the other hand to the hem of Yugi's shirt, and lifted it as far as it could go while he still held on the boy's wrists.

He tied Yugi's hands together when he reached them and, with both his hands free, he started undressing Yugi, but agonizingly slow. He started with the shorts and, after loosening the belt, lowered them down, lifting Yugi up a little when to get them past his hips, and threw them somewhere in the room. He then proceeded to grab the hem of Yugi's right stocking and gently slid it down his legs, for then to do the same with the other leg.

Even though the action got momentarily interrupted by Yugi's kicking which Tony, with a hard twist of Yugi's right ankle, quickly stopped. Still sore from the pain of his ankle, Yugi resigned to just laying on the bed, whimpering in fright.

"You're very pretty, do you know that? And you also have a very seducing body. Heh heh, this is gonna be good." Said Tony in a gentle voice.

Tony moved so that he was on his knees between Yugi's legs, and leaned forward. When his face was just above Yugi's, he whispered, "are you ready?" And then he suddenly grabbed both of Yugi's knees and pulled them harshly apart.

He started grinding his cock against Yugi's, and dwelled in the small mewls it produced from the little boy. Soon the room was filled with panting and small sounds of pleasure, unwanted on Yugi's part, as Tony grinded faster and harder.

"Pl-please stop...no-no more…I-I-I can't…Plea-please…oh god…" panted Yugi brokenly. Tony just laughed and grinded harder.

"NO…NO…I-IT'S WEIRD…OH GOD-" screamed Yugi as he came. Body spent, Yugi just lay panting for breath, tears streaming down his face from the intense experience. But he couldn't even get a second of rest before Tony started again.

Tony began using his hands, the right one running up and down Yugi's side and the left one playing with Yugi's nipple. "A-ah…Uh...Gah…Ah…"panted Yugi.

Yugi started struggling again, trying desperately to get free of Tony's grasp. Tony laughed as he became more vigorous in his movements, pleasuring the boy writhing under him even more. Slowly Yugi's struggles got weaker, in tact with his powers diminishing.

Tony's hands were moving lower, and roamed Yugi as in search of something. Tony smirked as his hand found what it had been looking for.

Yugi tensed when he felt the slight pressure at his entrance, and started shaking his head frantically from side to side. "You-you ca-can'¨t do thi-this…Any-anythi…Anything b-but thi-this…Plea-please…please please PLEASE!" begged Yugi, his eyes wide as he gasped for breath.

When Tony thrust his finger in Yugi screeched and bucked off the bed. Yugi moaned when the finger started moving, and his sounds only got louder when the first finger was joined by a second.

But after a little while he got used to it, and began feeling pleasure. 'No, no this can't feel good. It's not. What's wrong with me?' thought Yugi.

"I knew you would enjoy this," whispered Tony, seeing the obvious pleasure on Yugi's face. Yugi didn't answer. "You know I'm right Star. You're enjoying this. Just give in to the feeling." urged Tony. He then withdrew his fingers and thrust the two fingers in again with enough force to make Yugi scream while bucking his hips violently. His hips stayed in the air a few seconds before he collapsed back on the bed.

His breathing was erratic, and his head was foggy 'cause of the lack of oxygen. He couldn't think anymore, couldn't even grasp what was happening at the moment. Tony inserted a third finger, and this time Yugi just winced.

"What's wrong? Finally gave up? Or did you realize that I am right? You're finally giving in and enjoying the pleasure!" laughed Tony.

"Pl-please," panted Yugi.

"What is it? Do you want more? Come on. What do you want?" asked Tony.

"Pl-plea-se s-stop," panted Yugi.

He gasped as the fingers were yanked out of him, and his eyes widened when he felt a different pressure at his entrance.

"Fine. If that's what you want to keep believing, then fine." Hissed Tony. And then he thrust forward, HARD. Yugi screamed.

Tony didn't waste any time, and vigorously thrust in and out of the small boy. Yugi had stars dancing in his vision from the intense pain. All of Yugi's senses were on high alert, which only made the pain worse, and he could faintly feel something warm trickle down his thighs.

But before he could even start to ponder over it, a blinding pleasure surged through his body. Another scream was forced from his throat. 'OH GOD OH GOD OH GOD OH GOD OH GOD,' thought Yugi, while scream after scream tore from his throat.

The pleasure only intensified, as Tony started fondling him again, his thrusting slowing down a little, but still hitting that spot inside Yugi, that made him see stars. "Aaah…A-ah…O-oh…God…St…Ooh…P…Do…Oooh…N…T…Gya…" moaned Yugi.

"God, you're tight…You really are a virgin huh…Fucking good." Grunted Tony. He used his thumb and forefinger to tweak and twist Yugi's right nipple, while his left hand was stroking Yugi's weeping member.

The pleasure was becoming overwhelming, and Yugi couldn't even form coherent thoughts anymore. Tony started being more vocal, his grunts and moans getting louder.

He soon stopped fondling Yugi and grabbed his hips with both his hands, and started to thrust faster, harder and more erratic.

The thrusts were sluggish, as Tony fucked desperately for his release. Every last form of restrain abandoned, Yugi screamed hysterically 'till his throat was burning from pain. With one particularly deep thrust a thick liquid filled Yugi, while Tony continued to ride out his orgasm.

The strange sensation of the liquid and Tony's erratic thrusts send Yugi over the edge and gave him his second and most intensive orgasm. Yugi barely registered Tony's member pulling out before he fell unconscious.


End file.
